


Muffin Time

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, happy Gina, happy Ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky brings Gina her favorite breakfast
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Muffin Time

Car rides between Gina and her mom were usually silent. It was either too early or neither one of them wanted to talk. Either way, it gave Gina a lot of time to think.

Opening up to people was something she refused to do, because all her life she moved around and never had the strength to say goodbye to someone she cared about. 

Perhaps a bit of her trust in people had left the day her dad walked out. Maybe it was because he promised he would come back, but never did. 

Having high hopes for East high was stupid, but it was hard not to. In all her years of moving, Gina had never felt more at home with a place.

This is what she needed. A place where they could finally stay, giving Gina a sense of security that she’s never felt with any of the other towns she’s lived in. 

Something about Ricky Bowen made her want to break down the walls she had built for many years. The gleam in his eyes when he smiled made her heart melt. When he sang, it was with what he was feeling in the moment.

The car abruptly stopped, snapping Gina out of her thoughts. 

“Call me when rehearsals over.”

“Actually, Ricky's driving me home.” 

Her mom raised her eyebrows, slightly smiling.

“Is he now?”

“It’s nothing mom, he’s just a friend.” 

“Sure.” 

Gina huffed, slamming the door shut. Before leaving, her mom waved and winked at her.

__________ 

Ricky was waiting by Gina’s locker, holding a bag with Gina’s favorite muffin in it. He already knew she didn’t eat breakfast since she never had the time because she slept in late. He was already at the breakfast place and knew she needed it.

Gina rushed down the hallway, seeing Ricky by her locker and smiling. Her eyes darted to the bag in his hand, running toward him. 

He looked at hair, seeing how it was curled today. Her whole outfit was cute, not that she didn’t dress cute every day. Today’s was just a little cuter than most.

“Ricky, you didn’t have too!” Gina wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“I was already there, and I knew you needed breakfast.”

Gina broke from the guy, hearing the bell ring.

“I’ll see you later Ricky.” Gina walked away toward her classroom. 

Ricky smiles to himself, glad the Gina was happy with her muffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Long rina fic is in the works!


End file.
